Bad Influence
by M14Mouse
Summary: There always said that first impressions are important…Dillon and Ziggy's first impressions of each other.
1. First Impressions

Bad Influence: First Impressions

By: M14Mouse

Summary: First impressions are important…uhh…maybe, it is the third impression that is important.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

His mom taught him never to trust strangers.

Ziggy really should have listened to her. He wouldn't be in this mess if he just listened. Well, he would able avoid a lot of messes if he followed that piece of advice. Then again, he was a bit dense…AHHH!

He nearly screamed as Willy Wonky threw something out of the window and a loud explosion followed. Well, he is a Willy Wonky without his memories. Joy for him. He knew he should have walked. It may have taken him longer and he might have die in the desert. At least, it was safer and least death deifying as this. Maybe, he should have made a will. He was too young to die too. There were still so many things he wanted to do before he died like play an instrument.

Oh, crap! Crap!

Barricade!

Barricade!

HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL…Batman is trying to kill him.

Wolverine motioned for a charger. He is utterly insane! He was bad with weapons. Really…REALLY bad with weapons. Well, he was general avoided any sort of fighting. There was a less chance of dying a slow and painful death. He picked up a charger and…oppss. See? Soo bad with weapons. Then Speed Racer did a sharp turn and the charger flew into the back seat. He scrambled to reach it in the back seat when he heard Ghost Rider talk.

"Call me…Dillon."

"What?" He said as he tried to reach the charger.

"My name….You can call me…Dillon."

He looked up at the guy.

"It has been nice knowing you, Dillon."

"Hold on!"

-RPMRPM-

Dillon turned the wheel as hard as he could. Ziggy hit the side of his seat and the charger flew out of the window. Quickly, he fixed his wheel and drove through the barricade. He glanced over at Ziggy who straighten himself up in the seat.

He had no idea what to make of him. It made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't know how to deal with that.

"You are one scary driver." Ziggy said with a mumble.

A small smile played on his face.

He didn't get him. He didn't get why Ziggy wanted to play a music instrument…or why it had to be a clarinet. He didn't quite get why he was in the middle of the desert. He didn't quite get why the guy liked to talk too much. He was guessing a nervous habit of his. To give the guy some credit, he did know his way to Corinth…and he was grateful for that. Even if sometimes, he had to desire to throw him out of his car.

Quickly, those moments passed…and he become…amused.

He couldn't figure out why.

Perhaps, he needed to get out more.

End of First Impressions

Next Chapter: Raining Down On Their Parade


	2. Raining Down on Their Parade

Bad Influence; Raining Down On Their Parade

By: M14Mouse

Summary:

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"I have one condition,"

"Oh, there are conditions now?"

"Just one."

He didn't know what made him say it. Hell, it just pop into his head until a few minutes ago. But as soon as it did, he liked the idea. The "condition" would drive them nuts. Scott wouldn't have any idea how to deal with someone like Ziggy. The guy has a stick so far up his butt. He was surprised that guy could walk straight. Flynn seemed like a pretty cool guy even if he tended to follow Scott leaded.

Then there was Summer.

He was impressed. She wasn't a girl to mess with.

They were so uptight. If he breathes funny, he had one of them on his back. He couldn't decide if the technology was a curse or a blessing. Everyone around here twitched at the word. Ziggy wasn't. In fact, he seemed to be in awe. He would never say this out loud. Never.

He missed the guy.

Ziggy kept things…interesting. He liked things when they were interesting around. A small smirk played on his face. With Ziggy around, everything would be interesting. Hell, it would be fun just to watch the others try to figure Ziggy out.

Yes, that would be fun.

"My condition is simple. There is this guy…"

He felt his lips grow into a smile. It is time to rain down on their parade.

-RPMRPM-

Ziggy was happy.

Like having all of the ice cream in the world at your finger tips happy. It is like getting a get out of free card when you land on the jail spot every time type happy.

He was free.

Okay, he got to gloat…Just a little bit.

Okay….He did a lot of gloating.

He couldn't help himself. He got out of jail and he was still alive to tell about it. What not to be happy about that? He was free. He would so break dance in the middle of the prison if that didn't get him killed.

He glanced over the semi-familiar faces. Whoa…Dillon made some friends while he was away. Well, kind of…because they kept giving Dillon looks then him. Dillon could do that to people. Maybe, that is why he liked the guy. He has been scared his whole life…mob…bullies…the list goes on and on. He had the feeling but he lived with it for so long. Sure, Dillon scared the crap of him sometimes. But…but…he couldn't shake this feeling. Underneath all of the Dillon's attitude, he found a friend.

He couldn't help but grin at that fact.

But by the way that Dillon was smirking, he wondered if he didn't blow up something before he came to pick him up.

That made Dillon way to happy for his own good.

End of Raining Down on Their Parade.

A/N: These two little drabbles have been sitting on my hard drive forever. I thought I would share. I hope you guys enjoy them. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
